The Best A Man Can Get
by donnag76
Summary: For Tony, making a commercial selling razors is one thing. Selling Pepper on the idea,however, is something else completely. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own 'em, dang it, Marvel does, otherwise Pepperony would be in *every* movie of the MCU. Reviews are wanted and welcomed. PEPPERONY FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You told them I would do _what_?" Pepper dropped her purse and briefcase on the sofa and looked incredulously at her boyfriend.

"Shave me."

"Why?"

"Because it's...uh...it's..."

"I'm waiting."

"It's a simple advertisement."

"Where I'm straddling your lap and slathering you with shaving cream?" She kicked off her shoes a little more forcefully than usual. "What's next? A sex tape?"

"You say 'sex tape' like it's a bad thing." Pepper didn't reply, only glared daggers back at Tony. "C'mon, Pep," Tony defended. "It's no different than those 'Got Milk?' ads."

"It's _completely_ different than the 'Got Milk?' ads."

"How?"

"They weren't..."

"What? Sexy?" He saw the brief flicker across her face. "That's it. You don't want to do it because you think it's too sexy." Pepper walked through the foyer and headed up the stairs. Tony was right behind her. "I never figured you for a prude."

"I'm not."

"I mean, yeah, you're all business at work, but in the bedroom..."

She stopped so suddenly that she and Tony almost collided. " _That's_ the point," she said, turning to face him.

"What? That you're ashamed of what we've done? Or maybe, that people know you've done it with me?"

"Wow! Just...wow. I _cannot_ believe those words came out of your mouth." She pulled hangers from the closet and threw them onto the bed. "Do you _honestly_ think that? Because, if you do, then you don't know me _at all_."

"Alright, maybe that wasn't the right choice of words."

"You think?" Pepper removed her earrings and tossed them toward the dresser. They landed in her jewelry box.

"Nice shot," Tony said. Pepper, however, was not amused. He took a seat on the bed in front of where she was changing clothes. "If you don't want the world to see you as a sexy, desirable woman, then you're too late for that, because, news flash, you're hot."

"And you want the world to see what a hottie you landed?"

"Yes."

"God, Tony," she huffed, stuffing the hanger holding her jacket back into her closet.

"No. I mean, yes _and_ no. I..I don't know _what_ I mean." Tony hopped off the bed and followed her. "You make it sound like I'm trotting you out there like…like the flavor of the month. That's not it at all."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know."

"Well _that_ certainly clarifies things." Pepper removed her skirt, placed it on a hanger, and hung it beside the matching jacket. She shouldered past Tony on her way to the dresser.

"What I _do_ know is, if _that_ is what you think I want to do, then maybe _you_ don't know _me_ as well as you think." He followed her back into the bedroom. "I'm sorry you're mad that I'm proud of who I'm with now."

"That's not why I'm mad."

"So you admit you _are_ mad?"

Pepper slammed the dresser drawer closed and spun on her heel. "Yes. I am mad. I'm mad that you committed us to this without consulting me first."

"I still don't see what's the big deal."

"You wouldn't."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Pepper closed her eyes and took a breath before answering. "You're an exhibitionist. Everything to you is 'go big or go home' and needs to be put on display for all the world to see. I'm not like that. There is not _one thing_ I have done with you I am ashamed of having done. _However_ ," she said, holding up her hand to stop Tony from whatever he was going to say, "while I am not ashamed of either you or our relationship, there are some things that, while I find them incredibly sexy, I prefer to keep private."

"So…is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

Pepper let out a growl of frustration. "Why can't we argue over things that normal couples do, like you leaving up the toilet seat?"

"In our defense, we aren't exactly a normal couple."

"If we were, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Tony picked up the shirt Pepper had chosen and turned it over in his hands. "You don't have to make up your mind _right now_. Just as long as you have made a decision before the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"The one tomorrow with the guy from Gillette, an Alex...somebody."

"And when were you going to _tell_ me about this meeting?"

"When you were in a good mood, which, I can see now, won't be any time soon."

She snatched the shirt from him. "You are amazing, simply amazing. Not only did you volunteer me for a commercial I don't want to do, but you arrange a meeting for me I cannot attend."

"Why can't you go?"

"I'm busy."

"You don't even know when it is."

"Whenever it is, I'm sure I have something scheduled."

"So, all these years, you drag me to meetings I have _zero_ desire to attend, sign me up to do things I would rather eat glass than do, all for 'the good of the company,' but, now that the shoe is on the other foot, you don't have time for it? That's how it works, huh?"

"You know better than that."

"Apparently, I don't."

"Fine. What time is your, I'm sorry, _our_ meeting?"

"Ten."

"Where?"

"Somewhere downtown."

"Oh, somewhere downtown. I know _exactly_ where that is."

"Will you relax? The specifics are in the E-mail I told them to send you." Pepper tossed back the covers on her side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed," she said over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom.

"Like, to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But…why?"

Pepper walked to the bathroom door and removed the toothbrush from her mouth. "I have to get to work early in the morning to get some things done before our 'somewhere downtown' meeting." Without any further response, she began brushing her teeth again and returned inside the bathroom. When she came out, Tony was changed and standing at his side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed now, too."

"You _do_ realize we are just going to sleep, right?"

"Yes. I believe you have made that _abundantly_ clear." While Pepper was checking her alarm, Tony crawled under the covers. She turned out the lights and they lay there in the dark. Pepper faced one wall and Tony faced the other, a foot of empty bed between them. "Sorry you're mad at me," he said, breaking the tense silence.

"I'm not mad at _you_ , just at what you did. You really _shouldn't_ commit me to things without my knowledge."

All was quiet for another long moment. "You know why I did it?"

"Did what?"

"Told them that you would be in the commercial with me."

"I can only imagine."

"They wanted to use an actress and I didn't want some strange chick pawing all over me. If anyone is going to have their hands on me, I want it to be _you_."

"Oh."

"Yeah. That's the part I didn't tell you a while ago."

"Thank you," she said after a long pause.

"For what?"

"For being honest. For respecting us, our relationship."

"You're welcome." He rolled onto his back. "Wanna kiss and make up?"

"Go to sleep, Tony."

"Okay. How about just snuggle?"

"Good night, Tony."

"I'll let you be the little spoon."

" _Good_ _night_ , Tony," Pepper rebuffed, wearing a smile he couldn't see.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he said with a smile of his own. He turned again onto his side. "Night, Pepper."

"Good night, Tony."

 **Author's note: The idea for this came from a conversation with nancyozz about the new Gillette ads featuring the pictures of the reserved parking spots for Tony and Pepper. I had this mental image of them in a commercial and, well, this is the result. In light of all the negativity concerning the lack of Pepper in AoU, I thought this may help give us that Pepperony life that makes us all smile. :) It was my first attempt at "arguing Pepperony" and I hope it turned out okay. Thanks to nancyozz & my BFF for their unfailing support and invaluable input. I couldn't do this without you two. Reviews would be GREAT! They make me want to write faster. :D Let me know that you think. Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pepper looked at her watch. 10:15. This was _not_ good. It was bad enough that she'd been forced to go in early and rush through her morning meetings to get there, but being made to wait was unforgivable. She tapped her foot impatiently, growing more agitated by the second. Finally, she let out an audible sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, looking up from his phone.

"Fifteen minutes, that's what's wrong."

"Oh," he said, looking at his own watch. "I hadn't noticed."

"Who makes someone wait _fifteen minutes_ for a _scheduled_ _meeting_?"

"You mean besides me?"

"It's just…unprofessional."

"Maybe there's a good reason for keeping us waiting. Like a, uh, razor emergency."

"What, pray tell, is a razor emergency?"

"I don't know, but they probably have them here all the time." Tony put his hand on her knee to stop her leg from moving. "How about we wait five more minutes and then, if they've still not called us back, we leave?"

"Five minutes?"

"Yep. Ten minutes tops." He flashed his most heart-melting smile. He squeezed her knee and left his hand there when he sat back in his chair.

Three minutes later, Alex Martin blew in to room with all the gusto of a game show host. With the perfect hair gelled cement-hard into place, the too-white smile, and overly cheery laugh, all that was missing was the microphone. Pepper half expected to hear him say "Let's tell them what they've won, Harry!"

Tony shot Pepper a questioning look before extending his hand. "Alex Martin?"

"Good morning, Tony. May I call you Tony?" he said, pumping Tony's hand vigorously.

"Sure. Mr. Martin, this is…"

"Now none of that, 'Mr. Martin' stuff. Call me Alex. Sorry I'm late. I was on a conference call and you know how _those_ can be."

"I do. This is…" Tony tried to begin his introduction again.

"You didn't come here to stand around and gab in the lobby, though, did you? Not when there's business to do." He clapped Tony on the shoulder and ushered him toward the meeting room. "This way, Tony."

Tony looked at Pepper helplessly. Once inside the Conference Room, Tony released himself from Alex's grasp. His first move was to pull out Pepper's chair for her and push it closer to the table once she was seated before taking his own seat. "I didn't have the chance before, but, I wanted to introduce Pepper Potts. She is the CEO of Stark Industries and my erstwhile, if not reluctant, co-star."

"Good morning, Miss Potts," the ad exec stated cordially.

"Mr. Martin," Pepper replied with a nod.

Alex Martin took a seat at the head of the table, with Tony between him and Pepper. "The first order of business is the contract." He opened a manila folder lying in front of him. "It's pretty basic, boiler plate stuff," he said as he slid the papers toward Pepper. "There's really not a lot to go over. Just your part, Miss Potts, since Tony here signed yesterday."

Pepper perked up noticeably at this revelation. She leafed through the top few pages before she saw the one with _Anthony Stark_ scrawled on the dotted line. If she had been annoyed with Mr. Game Show, she was ten-fold more upset with the man to her left.

A knock came to the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt," a harried-looking bald man said, opening the door, "but you are needed in your office, Alex. Corporate HQ needs you to answer a quick question."

"It's tough being popular," Martin said, with a laugh. "Just sit tight and I will be back in two shakes."

When he left, the room grew eerily silent for a moment. " _You_ signed a contract?" Pepper finally said.

"Yeah, about that…"

"You _signed_ a contract?"

"I was going to mention…"

"You signed a _contract?_ "

"You know, there aren't that many more words in that sentence to emphasize…"

"You signed a contract," Pepper repeated, this time making it a statement. "When?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday. And you were going to tell me…"

"Now?" It didn't take a genius to tell she was not amused. "I can explain."

"Oh, please do."

"Okay. Well…here's the thing. Yes, I signed a contract and yes, I should have told you."

"So far that isn't anything I don't already know."

Tony took a breath. Pepper Potts was the only person alive who could see through his smokescreens and only settled for the complete truth, no matter how it sounded. "Looking back, yeah, it wasn't the best decision I ever made, but, I didn't want to come in here today and find out they decided to replace you with…with…" he struggled to find the right example.

"Someone whose best job skills involve making sure the number on tonight's lucky Powerball isn't upside down for the camera?" Pepper supplied.

"Yeah, something like that."

Pepper scanned over the rest of the document. "The commercial, the meeting, the contract. Are there any other surprises you want to spring on me before Guy Smiley returns?"

"Did you just refer to someone with a snarky nickname? I'm so proud."

"Surprises, Tony. What do I need to expect? Any clauses I need to know about? No hidden agreements that promise I will appear in a bikini?"

"Uh..." Tony peeked over her shoulder. "Somewhere in there..."

"You _cannot_ be serious," Pepper replied, almost afraid to look.

"Somewhere in there," he repeated, "you will see that it _specifically_ outlines that you are to have final authority over your wardrobe. So, if _anyone_ decides for you to appear in a bikini, it's you."

"Hmm...maybe I will."

"Will what?"Tony could sense his perceived victory slipping away.

"Wear a bikini," Pepper stated plainly.

"You _wouldn't_."

"Why not? It's _my_ decision, isn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"And since you've already signed it, you're obligated to abide by whatever I decide to do."

"Yeah." He sounded more than a little dejected.

Pepper read a few more paragraphs. "Exactly what did you mean by 'creative control?'"

Before Tony could answer, Alex Martin came back into the room. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "Now, Miss Potts," he said slipping into his chair, "about the contract…"

"I'm ready to sign."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "I mean, there may be…"

"I'm sure," she said.

"I bet Mr. Martin would be more than happy to discuss any concerns. Right, Alex?"

"Absolutely," the executive agreed.

"No concerns."

"We can make _any_ changes you would like," Tony reiterated.

"Oh, no," Pepper answered with a pleasant smile. "If you were comfortable enough with the details to have already signed it, that is good enough for me."

"Great!" Martin said. He flipped through a few pages of the document. "Just sign here, here, and initial here," he pointed out.

"May I borrow your pen?" Pepper asked Tony sweetly.

"Of course." He took a minute digging around the inner pocket of his coat. "Here," he said, handing it over.

Pepper wrote _Virginia Potts_ in all the indicated places. When she was done, she capped the pen and gave it back to her boyfriend. She slid the paper across the table.

"That seems to be everything," Martin informed them. He looked at the document in his hand. "Between you and me, I wish _all_ my negotiations went this smoothly."

"Same here," Pepper agreed. She rose from her chair and the two men followed suit. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Martin," she said, extending her hand.

"You, too, Miss Potts. I will take this down to legal to be finalized and we will be all set. Your copies will be messengered over this afternoon. Someone will be in touch with you later in the week about the shooting schedule. I can walk you to the elevator…"

"Thanks so much, but we can find our way out," Pepper assured him.

The pair watched the man leave. "I can't believe you just _signed_ it," Tony told her.

"Why?"

"I…don't know. You didn't change anything."

"So?"

"That's just…not like you."

"Maybe I'm learning to be more spontaneous…like you." Pepper gathered her purse. "You know what? Suddenly, I'm not dreading this commercial shoot _nearly_ as much." As she walked past him on the way to the elevator, Pepper gave a glum-looking Tony a pat on the cheek. "I think this could turn out to be fun."

 **Author's note: This chapter ended up being *completely* different than I originally planned, but, I must admit, I am happy with the result. A big "thank you" goes to my BFF, who wouldn't let me stop when this chapter was giving me fits. I owe her big time. :-) Thank you to nancyozz for assuring me I was doing the right thing with changing the way the meeting went. I'm actually excited about Ch. 3 now. Thanks to everyone for their kind words and support. Reviews are awesome...the more the better. :-) I can't wait to hear what you think. Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
